Vestigios
by Zweden
Summary: Sveta siempre estuvo ahí, al lado de Charles, aun cuando este no la veía, hasta despues de Cuba. Este fic participa en el reto "El componente faltante" del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Disclaimer:** X-Men no me pertenece...aún.

* * *

 **Vestigios**

Normalmente la gente cree que al morir o vas al cielo o al cielo, depende de como habías ido en vida, la verdad era algo así, solo agréguenle las personas que deciden quedarse en la tierra, aun sabiendo que nadie puede verlos/oírlos, al menos nadie vivo, y ahí es donde entro yo, Sveta, que vengo siendo como un tipo fantasmita.

Sinceramente no tengo ningún recuerdo de cuando estaba viva, ni siquiera el de mi muerte, ni tampoco el por qué carajos decidí quedarme en la tierra, me arrepiento de ese momento, aquí es tan aburrido, lo único que me entretiene es Charles.

Charles Xavier es un adorable niño con una madre horrible (de cierta manera me recuerda a Cenicienta, solo que no esta señora no era una madrastra).

Charlie me parece sumamente curioso, porque él no es un niño común y corriente, no, claro que no, el puede saber que estas pensando y como usarlo a su favor, y puede detener a las per- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Veo a Charlie levantarse, y recoger un bate para luego ir a ver que sucede, obviamente le sigo de cerca, también esperando encontrarme la causa de aquel sonido.

Charlie se detiene de forma abrupta, mientras que yo, distraída, le atravieso sin querer, agh, no importa cuántas veces me suceda, la sensación siempre me causa escalofríos. Dirijo mi mirada donde esta puesta la de Charles, topándome con su madre...

Su madre…en la cocina…en mitad de la noche…algo no cuadra.

Charlie no parece sorprendido, y en un parpadeo la madre de este se transforma en una chica pelirroja, de tez azul y ojos amarillos. Parpadeo repetidas veces y entonces entiendo que ella es como él, especial.

-¿No tienes miedo?- susurra la chiquilla ante la sonrisa de Charles

-Siempre creí que no podía ser el único en el mundo… que fuera… diferente- mi tesoro extiende la mano y dice- Charles Xavier

La niña estrecha su mano

-Raven-

Me sorprende el trato que le brinda pese a que se metió a su casa en mitad de la noche, es tan amable y dulce, y ¡Madre mía! Son tan adorables que me los quiero comer a besos. Raven sonríe, yo también lo hago ante el futuro prometedor de esos dos.

* * *

-Heterocromía- dice Charles acercándose a la chica que parece haber seleccionado como conquista

 _-Aquí vamos-_ digo poniéndome cerca de ellos, esperando escuchar el típico discurso que Charles siempre utiliza

-Un caballero ofrecería primero comprarme un trago por lo menos- responde la chica

- _Sí, bueno, ahora por lo menos sabes que no te topaste con uno-_ digo con un deje de burla, sabiendo perfectamente que nadie me escuchaba

Charles sonríe de lado y voltea para ordenar algo al barman

-Un tarro de cerveza para mí y un brandy para la dama-

-¿Cómo sabias?-

-Adivine- solté un bufido ante su respuesta- Me llamo Xavier, Charles Xavier- dice y entiende la mano- ¿Cómo estás?

 _-No te va a dar su nombre tan fácil-_

-Amy- dice mientras corresponde el gesto de Xavier

 _-Desgraciado-_

No puse mucha atención al palabrerío científico que dejaba salir Charlie de su boca, pretendiendo así, alagar a la chica.

-¿Cómo te funciona esa táctica de conquista?-

-Te lo diré por la mañana-

 _-¿Cómo mierda es posible que no te hayan dado una paliza?-_

Raven aparece, interrumpiendo el ritual de conquista de su hermano

-Hola, supongo que debo comprarme mi propia bebida-

-Lo siento- se disculpa Charles, para después voltear y ordenar la gaseosa de Raven

-Charles recién me estaba diciendo que soy…-

 _-La mutante numero nomeacuerdo en su lista-_

-…Como una de las primeras criaturas marinas a la que le crecieron patas-

-Un poquito más sexy-

 _\- Ay por dios-_ pongo mis manos en mi rostro _\- ¿de dónde salió eso Charles?_

Y al parecer Raven escucho mis plegarias por que antes de que retirara mis manos de mi cara, Xavier ya estaba arrastrándola hacia la salida.

-No me hables, ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- escuche exclamar a Charles mientras salía

-¡No lo hice!-

-¡Si lo hiciste!-

Tratándose de sus discusiones, era común que me pusiera de lado de Raven, pero esta vez no podía negar que Charles tenía razón. Raven lo había hecho a propósito.

* * *

-¿Mutante y orgullosa?- escuche decir a Raven en el baño, mientras Charlie estaba escribiendo un trabajo y yo me encontraba acostada en el sofá- ¡Mutante y orgullosa!- salió del año y se planto a un lado del escritorio de su "hermano"- ¿Saldrías conmigo?

-Desde luego que si, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte, eres estupenda-

 _-Si vas a decir algo como eso, siquiera mírala a los ojos-_

-¿Luciendo así?- pregunto ella con tono de inseguridad

Observe a Raven de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada, y el tono de voz que uso me pareció injustificado, ella me parecía preciosa con su piel azul y ojos amarillos.

-Como tu… ¿Qué?- Charles también noto ese tono de inseguridad, así que su mirada se fijo en Raven- ¿Azul?- bufe ante su pregunta- Eres mi amiga más antigua

-Soy tu única amiga-

 _-Que no me puedan notar no significa que no esté presente-_ murmure indignada _\- además yo conocí primero a Charlie-_

-Gracias por eso-

Me levante del sofá, previendo que Xavier se sentaría, lo último que vi antes de ir a curiosear, fue a Charles acogiendo a Raven entre sus brazos, sonreí, creyendo que siempre serian así las cosas.

* * *

-El profesor de genética, Charles Xavier-

Solté un par de lagrimas cuando esa oración llegó a mis oídos, oh por dios, conocí a Xavier cuando era un adorable e inocente niño y ahora se estaba graduando, me hubiera quedado otro rato ahí llorando si no fuera porque los desgraciados se estaban marchando, desventajas de ser fantasma.

-¿Y qué se siente ser profesor?-

-No me llames así-

 _-¿Por?-_

-Nadie debería ser llamado profesor hasta dar clases-

 _-Tonterías princesa-_

* * *

Estaba sentada al lado de Raven, aburriéndome a morir, mientras Charles hablaba sobre mutación y otras cosas que ya me sabía por el solo hecho de estar siempre a su lado.

-…Realmente no esperaba que me creyera- escuche decir a Charlie mientras jugaba con mis manos- dado que lo único que podía pensar durante mi presentación era que clase de pasteles estarían sirviendo en la tienda- solté una risilla mientras me reacomodaba y miraba a los agentes- Es de manzana y nuez- la ventaja de que no me puedan escuchar, es que tampoco pudieron oír la carcajada histérica que deje salir.

-Ya he visto este truco antes- "Lo dudo" pensé- ¿Nos pedirá que pensemos en un numero entre el 1 y el 10 ahora?-

* * *

Bueno, puedo decir que gracias a varias cosas y a Raven terminamos en un barco rumbo a capturar a un tal Shaw, y no me molestaría estar aquí, si no fuera por las putas nauseas. Creí que estando muerta ya no tendría problemas con ellas, ¡Maldición! Después de un rato la sensación se fue apaciguando, mire a mí alrededor pero Charlie ya no estaba ahí.

Tarde un buen rato en encontrarlo y cuando lo hice este saldo hacia al agua, y juro que sentía que me moría… de nuevo, de hecho hace un rato que se aventó y aun no ha salido. Estaba a punto de tirarme e ir a por él cuando lo vi salir con un sujeto.

* * *

-Que maravilloso, otro mutante, ya aquí- decía un feliz Charles mientras estrechaba la mano de McCoy

Voy a ser franca, estando viva hubiera enredado mi cabello con los dedos haciéndole ojitos a Hank, que pena no estarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo dijo?- y como siempre la voz de Xavier me trajo de vuelta

-¿Decir qué?-

-Por qué no lo sabía-

 _-Creo que la cagaste, profesor-_

-Lo lamento tanto- Solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras reía al ver la cara de arrepentimiento de Charlie.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el escritorio haciéndole muecas al "Hombre de negro" durante su plática con Charles, y entonces llego Erik.

-Erik- saludo Charlie

Me quede mirando al mencionado, recordando los sucesos de anoche y que aun cuando Xavier hacia como si no le importara en absoluto su partida, sabía que no era así, que por alguna razón quería que se quedara, por la importancia del asunto, por los mutantes a quienes guiarian, por el.

-Decidiste quedarte-

Charles miraba al alemán de una forma extraña, al menos para mí. Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

* * *

Los anteriores días estuvieron localizando a otros mutantes, y como siempre, ahí estuve, al lado de Charles, esto me ha permitido notar algo raro en él, la forma en que mira a Lehnsherr y viceversa, me descolocaba un poco. Ahora les estaba viendo juntos, Charlie comentaba algo sobre que juntos guiarían a los jóvenes mutantes… y ahí está otra vez esa mirada como si el… agh no se, diría algo como respeto, pero no, esa palabra no cubría lo que esas miradas transmitían.

* * *

Charles está en nosedonde buscando a Shaw. Esta vez decidí no acompañarlo, por el hecho de que estar en medio de las miraditas que se daban él y Erik no es para nada divertido, en cambio es bastante molesto, y lo más molesto de todo es que parece ser la única que las nota, ese par va terminar dejándome calva del estrés, y es que aun desconozco que sentimientos transmiten.

* * *

Desde que Erik y los otros mutantes llegaron a la mansión Xavier, se siente un ambiente más acogedor, respecto al dúo, en cierta forma me da gracia que si de por sí ya pasaban suficiente tiempo juntos, ahora pasan MAS, prácticamente no se separan, ahora por ejemplo, tenemos a Charlie apuntándole con una pistola.

-No, no, no puedo- dice Charles bajando el arma

 _-Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira, si puedes, sin embargo no quieres-_ porque ahora me molestaban las miradas por lo frecuentes que son, ya no por saber el sentimiento (apuesto que con la palabra "Adoración" me estaba acercando).

-Vamos, sabes que puedo desviarla- comenta Erik tomando las manos de Charles sujetas al arma, para colocarla en su frente- siempre dices que debería exigirme

-Si sabes que puedes desviarla no te estás exigiendo- Charlie exclama bajando el arma- ¿Qué paso con el hombre que intentaba levantar un submarino?

 _-No sé si recuerdes, pero casi muere ahogado-_

-No puedo, necesito estar en esa situación, la ira-

-La ira casi te mata- responde al instante Charles

Y a partir de ahí, todo lo que salía de la boca de Charles me llevo de regreso a sus días de conquista, cuando se dedicaba a alabar un atributo de la chica escogida, sin embargo esta vez no es una chica, es Erik Lehnsherr, y suena como si no lo quisiera en su cama, sino a su lado. Entonces apareció Moira, juro por dios que si no fuera por ella, se habrían besado.

* * *

-…Pero supongo que las mascotas siempre son lindas cuando son pequeñas ¿Cierto?- escucho decir a Raven mientras entraba a la cocina

-Raven, no sé qué te sucede últimamente, creí que estarías de buen humor, Hank me conto la cura a sus problemas cosméticos- ¿Problemas cosméticos? ¿Raven? ¿Que soy la única que la ve hermosa?- ¿Me dirás que te sucede o tendré que leerte la mente?

 _-¡Le prometiste que nunca harías algo como eso!-_ exclame con una mezcla de enojo/sorpresa

-Me prometiste no hacerlo nunca-

-Hasta hace poco tuve que empezar a usarlos para saber que pasaba-

-Sabes Charles, solía pensar que seriamos tú y yo contra el mundo pero no importa que tan mal este, no te pondrás en su contra- Raven salió de la cocina al terminar sus palabras

Y yo… yo no sabía que había sucedido, de alguna manera pese a ser invisible, me sentía como su amiga, pues yo estuve ahí desde que se conocieron, a partir de ahí he estado a su lado, y lo que está pasando ahora me duele, me duele porque hace un par de meses, la única discusión que tenían era por que Raven había arruinado el plan de Charles de ir a casa con alguna chica. Mierda, estoy llorando.

* * *

Cuando escucho a Charles rogándole a Erik, diciéndole cosas como "No lo hagas" y"No habrá vuelta atrás", se que nada bueno está pasando, pero al escuchar a Xavier gritar, al borde de las lagrimas, solo sé que quiero matar a ese maldito alemán.

* * *

Charlie solo trata de detener a Lenhsherr, y este lo golpea. Mi sangre hierve, quiero matarle, quiero… pero no puedo, me siento inútil. Moira dispara contra él, una y otra vez, y ninguna bala le llega a Erik, pero a Charles sí. El germano corre hacia él, le extrae la bala y lo coloca en su regazo, me coloco al lado de mi amigo y lloró, más de lo que alguna vez lo he hecho, ya sea viva o muerta.

-Lo lamento tanto- Moira trata de acercarse lentamente- ¡Dije atrás!- Erik señala a la chica- ¡Tu, tú hiciste esto!- y lo odio, a él y a Moira, porque ambos le han hecho mucho daño a Charles cuando este solo les ha apoyado, así que cuando Lenhsherr ahorca a la chica, no me importa en lo mas mínimo, de hecho una parte de mi se alegra, aquella que solo quiere venganza. Y entonces la voz de Charles me aleja de mis deseos vengativos.

-No fue ella, Erik, fuiste tú.- El mencionado la suelta y lo mira, lo mira como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo.

-Enfrentarnos entre nosotros, es lo que ellos quieren, intente advertírtelo- habla y acerca su rostro hacia el de Charles, con cuidado, intentando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya hizo- te quiero a mi lado, tu y yo somos…- La siguiente palabra fue dicha lo suficientemente baja como para que ninguno más que Charlie lo oyera, pero en la siguiente oración, Lenhsherr hablo con su volumen de voz habitual- queremos lo mismo

Charles estaba llorando, y me partía el alma saber que no podía hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor.

-Amigo mío, lo lamento, pero no es así- Erik lo contempla como si quisiera guardar cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria. La información me llega de golpe. Porque el sentimiento no es respeto, no es curiosidad, ni ligera adoración, no, eso no se acerca para nada. Es amor. Y no me cabe en la cabeza como Xavier puede amar a una persona así, tan desdichado. Oh pero la forma en que lo hace, de esa manera en la que parece que amara únicamente a Erik Lenhsherr, de manera incondicional y altruista.

* * *

Han pasado varias semanas desde Cuba. Raven se ha ido con Erik. Decidió que era mejor abandonarnos. Estoy hecha un desastre, mi cabellera color salmón ha perdido su brillo por completo y puedo apostar que luzco un tanto demacrada. La tristeza me consume lentamente. Pero a Charles lo devora a una velocidad impresionante. No come, no duerme, no sale de su cuarto, ni siquiera lee, puedo apostar que llegara a tal punto en que tampoco querrá respirar, porque su amor por Erik, se sentía bien mientras él estaba ahí, a su lado, pero ahora que no está presente, lo está matando, eso y la ausencia de Raven.

Ya no puedo seguir con él, así que me voy a marchar, a buscar una forma de irme al cielo o cualquier otro sitio, porque la tierra, la tierra esta jodida. Sé que mi partida no le afectara en lo absoluto a mi querido Charlie, después de todo, el nunca me ha visto en casi veinte años que llevo junto a él. Antes de irme, recorro una última vez la casa, viendo los vestigios de lo que alguna fue un lugar lleno de amor y futuros prometedores. Salgo de la mansión y miro el amanecer, cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.


End file.
